justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance Greatest Hits 3
Just Dance Greatest Hits 3 will be a game featured on many consoles. It is produced by the new Dance Corp. The release date is on July 21, 2017. Features For our 7th generations: *Just Dance Unlimited-Why do you wonder that Just Dance Unlimited gets to 8th Generation only? Now we give a chance to them and add them here with more than 250 songs in list that is not seen in our Song List! *World Dance Floor returns with the same stuff but we removed tournaments and put the tournaments on 3 songs! Now every 24 hours JDU songs are in your Floor in the Happy Hour! *Just Create (for Xbox 360 only): Just Create a choreography and dance it to your friends to see if they beat the master! *Exclusive song! ALERT!!!: A song which is beta on JD2017 has shown!!! Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini is shown! DNF: It is unlocked when you get a Superstar on all songs! *Simon Says: Look at your score and look at STOP!, Spin, Dance, and jump to get the extra points! You lose points when you do not follow them! *Just Dance Machine: Aliens need your help to refill the machine to get back home! *Everything else at every single JD Game in Ubisoft has returned. For 8th Generations: *Just Dance Unlimited is back! Get in the groove in more than 250 songs in the list! *Just Dance DJ- Dance a song on Pandora and Spotify or choose a song in the list! Dance any way you love to and dance with your friends to achieve the score! *World Dance Floor returns with the same concept on JD 2017! *Showtime!: Dance to a song and sing along or dance to your own! *Everything else in the JD Ubisoft games in the 8th generation versions returns! On both consoles: *WDF now has added A Greedy option, to bet your Mojo coins to see if you win or not! We also added Spotlight, where a player is chosen randomly to se if they dance to beat! Tracklist The following songs are currently revealed and it is on guess. These are: *A * means that it is covered. Trivia * Pump It was the first song revealed from Dance Corp. *Let's Groove, Better When I'm Dancin', and Only You (And Alone) are shown in the cover, but they are not the first 21 to not be in release. The songs has yet to be added in the game. ** However, they revealed that Let's Groove will appear according to guessing. *Love You Like A Love Song, Balkan Blast Remix, Funplex, Mashed Potato Time, Marcia Ballia, and JuJu on That Beat was planned to be shown according to the files, but also not released. These songs has yet to be confirmed or added in the game. **However, Love You Like A Love Song, Balkan Blast Remix, and Funplex was confirmed. ***Also, Mashed Potato Time was also planned to be shown instead of Funplex. This song has yet also be added. *The date was planned to be Fall 2018, but due to a very long wait, it is changed to July 21, 2017. *On January 30, 2017, leaked songs went accidently released finding the first 3 songs in that day. The songs were Cosmic Girl and Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke), as Never Can Say Goodbye was ??? instead. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-01-21 at 5.29.13 PM.png|Menu Screen Shot 2017-01-31 at 5.28.19 PM.png|Shown proof of Leak Category:Games Category:Video Games